


Sesquipedalian

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesquipedalian: Using excessively long words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesquipedalian

**Sesquipedalian: Using excessively long words**

"Bruce, tell me about yourself," you said to your date.

"Um, what would you like to know?" 

You gave a small smile at his fidgeting before answering, "anything and everything."

"Alright, I'm a physicist in gamma radiation, I'm pretty much an adiathermant, an autotonsorialist, a cheiloproclitic, a gynotikolobomassophile, I've done radappertization, and enjoy Italian food."

You sat there for a few moments, blinking at the long words. "I get that you're a doctor, but for those of us that aren't that smart, mind telling me what you just said?"

Bruce smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I use big words when I'm nervous. I'm unaffected by radiation, I cut my own hair, have a thing for lips, enjoy nibbling a woman's earlobe, and I use to use radiation to kill bacteria in my food."

"Does that mean you're nervous around me and you like my lips?" You couldn't help but flirt with him teasingly.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck with a blush. "Pretty much."

You smiled and took his hand. "Good."


End file.
